Pups and the Mudslide
RP/collab story between Purple Paw Prints :) :) and Tundrathesnowpup. Summary It's a raining hard in Adventure bay- and after being told they can't go outside, the pups are looking for something to do. While the adults and others are occupied, Shadow and Aurora sneak out to play in the mud and splash around, not noticing the weakened edge around the cliff. What's gonna happen to the pups? We'll just have to see. Characters Major: *Aurora *Shadow Minor: *Zuma *Rocky *Chase *Tundra *Princess *Sage *Winter *Ace *CJ *Lani *Dylan Story It was a dark, stormy day in Adventure Bay. The young pups sat looking out from the windows of the Lookout, rain pouring down hard outside. Aurora: ugh.... I wish they'd let us go outside.... Rainy weather is prime time for mud puddles! Ace looked up from his spot next to Winter, giving his ear a soft scratch. Ace: but also time for colds and the flu...... Shadow: *pressed against the glass* But the muuuud! The others snickered a bit as Shadow whined and pawed at the glass between him and the outside CJ : *sits reading a pup magazine on a big green pillow* But also colds you two! What Acey said... Hehe.. Ace: *shudders, looking over at CJ* Only Winter and Mom can call me “Acey”! CJ: And meee~! Ace: I thought i made it clear to you last time.... *sighs and shakes his head, putting his head down onto his paws* CJ: *giggles* Oh sure silly. *she waves her paw and then goes back to reading* Aurora: Uugghhh, what can we do in here, guys? There's NOTHING we haven't done already! Shadow: Well, we should find something to do then... Maybe we haven't done eeeeverything. Shadow leans away from the window and looks over to the elevator, scratching his chin as he thought of things they could do to keep from going crazy from boredom. Sage: Have we explored every floor in the lookout yet? Ace: *scoots close to winter, shaking his head* No i don't think so... Shadow: I dunno, the playroom, the kitchen, the living room, *Looks around* Headquarters… *counts on his toes, tilting his head* Uhhm.. Aurora: Hmm...There's gotta be some place we've never been... Is there an attic or something? Shadow: An attic! Yes! Winter: B....But that sounds a bit....scary… *she looks a bit nervous, but then smiles as Ace rubs her paw* Shadow: *starts walking around the room, looking for a latch, looking up* I don't see anything... Shadow sighs and falls backwards to the floor with a dramatic sigh, paw over his eyes. Shadow: Uggggghhhh.... No attic… Sage: Well there are more floors, Shadow. *laughs* we need to go up higher! The pup grinned and nudged his friend, tail wagging. Shadow: Oh....*chuckles* I forgot. *stands up* Well we should go check for an attic then! Winter: Uhm....No thanks....I think i'd rather stay down here....Summer will you stay with me or do you wanna go too...? *she giggles and smiles at her best friend* Summer: I'll stay here.... *smiles* Tell us if you see an attic Shadow... Sage: Yeah- let's go, Shadow! Who else wants to go? CJ sat reading her magazine, not paying attention to them, while Dylan was asleep by CJ on the pillow. Lani lifted her head from her spot next to Dylan, yawning. Lani: No thanks...I think I’m just gonna nap. Have fun though. Sage: Anyone else? Ace: Eehh...I’ll go. *smiles* Need to move my legs a bit… Shadow: Great! Let’s hope the parents don’t ask questions.. Sage: I think they’re watching a movie marathon in the TV room so I think they’ll be distracted for a while. Aurora: Great! *she laughs then stands up, racing towards the elevator* We need an adventure- *she smiles at Shadow and Sage* C’mon guys, let’s go on a search~ Shadow: Hehe, away we go! The doors close and the elevator shoots up towards the top floor in the Lookout. Once they open again, Sage jumps out. Sage: there's gotta be somethin'.... Shadow: *runs after Sage, and accidentally bumps into him* Sage: oof! ...Hehe...Hi Shadow. Shadow: *gets up quickly* Sorry! Aurora: *chuckles and rolls her eyes, looking around the room.* Hm..There doesn't seem to be any attic doors... Shadow: *looking up at the ceiling, walking circles around the room* I don't see anything, what about you guys? Sage: *pouts a little bit* nothing.... Aurora: *she scans the room, noticing the rain starting to slow down as Sage goes to the elevator* .....Hey Sage...? Sage: ....Yeah? Aurora: Cover for me will you? If mom and dad come in looking for me? *she murmurs, heading towards the slide* i'm going outside to play in the mud... Shadow: H-Hey! Wait for me! *sprints to the slide to catch up* Can I come? Aurora: *grins and wags her tail* I was hoping you'd wanna come! Sage: *chuckles and winks at Shadow before the doors closed* Have fuuuuuun. Shadow: Hehe, as long as the rain is slow. *starts to climb on the slide that leads outside* Aurora: Looks good to me! *she grins and sits next to him, then pushes off, sliding down* Woo hoo!! Shadow: *looks at Sage, just getting what he meant* I....I will.. *slides after Aurora* The pups land in a mud puddle beside Rubble's pup house. Aurora: *laughs and rolls around happily, giggling as she coats herself in the mud, running around and splashing in all the puddles* This is awesome! Shadow: *flops down and splashes in the mud, skipping the water puddles Aurora is by* Aurora: *she splashes around in some mud puddles, close to the edge of the cliff* Dude! This one is'' HUGE''!! Shadow: *perks up, now coated in mud* Woah! *jumps up and sprints over to it* Shadow: Woahhhh! This one is huge!! *dives into it, laughing* The pups laugh and roll around in the mud puddles, not noticing the ground giving way beneath their paws from the heavy dosage of rain. The mud started to crumble from their paws, sliding piece by piece down the cliff. Aurora: w....what's happening? Shadow: *sits up* Earthquake!! *scoots over to Aurora hastily* the pups suddenly slide down the slope, yelping and holding each other close as they sped down like a muddy slide. They let out a loud grunt as they hit a ledge a few feet below, groaning a bit as they rubbed their backs, dazed. Aurora: Woah!! A....Are you okay, Shadow??? *she gulps looking up at the cliff* ....Guess the rains wore the dirt down...... Shadow: G-Gosh... that was scary... how are we gonna get home now!? Aurora whimpered a bit as she looked up at the steep slope, pressing her paw against the wall, which was too slippery and muddy to climb back up. Aurora: I...I don't know.... But i hope someone comes fast.... The pups both jump a little as lightning cracks over head, the booming sound of thunder following. They cowered and hugged close together as the rain started to fall harder. Aurora frowned as she looked at Shadow, seeing him shrinking back against the wall, trying to avoid the onslaught of rain that was crashing down on them. She felt horrible, remembering how much he hated water. And now because of her persistence, they were stuck on a ledge. Aurora: Sh-Shadow....I'm so sorry... *she sniffs, starting to tear up* If it weren't for me insisting to play in the mud puddles we wouldn't be in this mess.... The black lab just nuzzled into the husky mix, sighing a bit as he soaked in the warmth they had left from each other before the mud washed away and left them colder. Shadow: It's not your fault, Aurora...I wanted to come out with you... Aurora: I know but.....Now we're stuck...... *looks around, then sighs, brown eyes watery* ......If we're going to be here for a while then....Then I want to tell you something.... Shadow perked his ears a bit, sitting up a bit to look at her in the eyes. Aurora felt her cheeks starting to burn, a large blush spreading across them as she stared into his deep green eyes. She felt her throat go dry, but swallowed hard, pushing herself to go on. Aurora: I.....I.... *sighs, taking a deep breath* .......Uhm.... Shadow: Y-Yes? *he stammers, looking at her curiously. He hoped this is what he thought it was as his heart starts to pound.* Aurora: .....Uhm....I like........ Oh what the heck- Aurora gave up with the words and leaned forward, planting a large kiss on the very surprised lab's muzzle. Shadow's eyes shot wide open as he felt the warmth of her lips, then he melted into the embrace, his heart going wild in his chest like a caged hummingbird. He couldn't believe this was happening! Aurora: *pulls back, her cheeks dark red as the blush deepens across her face* .....I like you. Shadow almost fell back in shock when the mixed breed leaned in and kissed him. He couldn't believe she actually kissed him! It almost made him forget about being out in the cold rain completely, he was so happy, he could hardly hold back a squeal. All he could think was "Don't mess this up, Shadow!" Shadow: Y-You like me..? I- I like you too! I... I love you actually... Aurora felt her heart thumping in her chest, a bright smile coming to her face. Aurora: ...Y....You do..? *She giggled, eyes shining brightly as she hears the words come out of his mouth* I...I think I love you too...You're so sweet and you've always been there for me...Even if it's something stupid you're usually there on my adventures. *smiles and wags her tail* She felt ecstatic, her mind completely drifting away from the weather and was solely focused on her friend in front of her. She felt like she was on the clouds, not on a cliff. Aurora: Would it....uhm....Would you be interested in maybe......being my boyfriend then..? She blushes hard, shocked at the words that just slipped out from her muzzle. Aurora: I-If that's alright with you..... Shadow really didn't wanna mess it up now, he spent a little bit silently thinking of what to say, he didn't wanna look like an idiot and embarrass himself. After a little bit he worried that he'd make her nervous if he stayed quiet any longer. Without thinking, he quickly leaned in, kissed her, and pulled back much like what Aurora did earlier. Shadow: ..That's a yes... Aurora giggled like mad, then hugged him tight. She was extremely happy, despite the pouring rain. She was the second one to have her crush admitted, right after Ace and Winter, who had went on their date a week prior and were now slowly starting to admit they were finally a couple. Aurora: R-Really?? Aroof! *she howls in delight and hugs Shadow* Their moment lasted for a few minutes, until they heard a deeper bark from above them. There stood their Uncle Chase, looking down at them with a slightly sten expression. Chase: You pups need a lift? Aurora chuckled sheepishly, looking up at the German Shepherd and began to nod quickly. Aurora: Y-Yes please! Shadow: *still a little red* Mr Chase! Thank goodness! Chase let out a chuckle, then activated his pup-pack. Chase: Rawrf! Net! The net launches down and wraps around the two pups, then reels them slowly up until they were onto solid ground. Chase was going to scold the two, but realized how cold and shivery they were. The mud had washed completely off, and the pups were finally realizing how chilled they were. Chase brought the pups upstairs and got them dried off and under blankets. Once they were warm, their parents were waiting for them in the Television room. Shadow walked inside, all wet, but surprisingly still very happy about finally getting his feelings for Aurora off his shoulders, and even happier she felt the same way. But all his swirling thoughts stopped as he stepped out of the elevator and saw a very angry looking Princess waiting for him. Shadow: *smiles nervously* Hi Mom... Princess rushed over to him and gave him a big hug, which made Shadow a little guilty considering he probably scared her half to death. Princess released her hug on Shadow and gave him a stern look. "Why on earth did you wander off, in this weather?!" She said sternly to the black lab. Aurora watched Shadow being hugged and then scolded, but then realized she was next when her mother and father walked over to her. Tundra and Rocky hugged her tight, and then expressed their worries with a stern glare. Tundra: What were you thinking, young lady?! You guys could have been seriously injured, we told you pups to stay inside! Aurora: But mom-! Rocky: No buts! You're lucky your sister saw you guys fall and came to come get help from Chase! You need to listen to us when we say it's unsafe to go outside, even if you think it's good enough. Aurora whimpered and then nodded. Aurora: Sorry daddy..... Zuma stared down at his son, sitting close to his mate after he gave Shadow a hug as well. Zuma: We're glad you both are safe.... but we've decided that as punishment for disobeying us that you won't be able to watch television for a week. Aurora whined again, ears pinning back. Aurora: But..! But..! There's a new movie coming out!! Shadow: Yeah! Can't we have a different punishment?? *lets out a small whine* The adults shook their heads, standing their ground. Rocky: No- you guys disobeyed us and this will be your punishment. You can see the movie after the week is up. Aurora: But everyone will be talking about it! Tundra: we'll tell them to wait for you Shadow: *looks at his paws with a frustrated look* ... Princess: This is to teach you that it's not alright to wander off without permission, Shadow. Aurora bumps him with her tail, smiling nervously at him. Aurora: Well....We can always play games with each other..... Shadow sadly looked up at her, but couldn't help but smile upon hearing Aurora. At least he could make the best of it with her. Shadow: Heh... yeah. And when we can watch the movie we'll be able to watch it together. Aurora nodded, starting to feel a bit happier. Aurora: Yeah! Maybe the others will be willing to wait for us....Or....we could make it our first date.... Rocky raised his eyebrow curiously, looking at Zuma with a smirk. Rocky: A date? Shadow could feel himself turn red again, he looked over to his father and Rocky but looked back at Aurora to avoid there smirks. He didn't expect Aurora to say that, but decided to go along with it. Shadow: Y-Yeah. A date. Tundra smiled, wagging her tail softly at this sudden news. But she didn't want to embarrass them, so she just nudged the two towards the beds in the corner so the parents could watch them. Tundra: that sounds sweet- but you guys need to get nice and warm after being out in that rain....I hope you guys don't get a cold. work in progress Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Pups' Adventures Category:Future generation Category:Tundrathesnowpup/Purple Paw Prints :) :) collab